


Red String

by ancienthaven



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Death Cafe, Female Reader, Female reader insert, Multi, Reader-Insert, Red String, Red String of Fate, Romance, Soul x Reader, dwma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5381594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancienthaven/pseuds/ancienthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【Soul 'Eater' Evans x Female Reader】You all know what the Red String of Fate is, right? No? Well, the two people connected by the invisible red string are destined lovers, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. This magical cord may stretch or tangle, but it will never break. This is similar to the concept of soulmates.</p><p>Disclaimer- Soul Eater characters belong 100% to Atsushi Ōkubo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

_-Y/N-_

 

 

  
        I've always been a little strange; seeing things other people can't, having weird dreams only to watch them come true, you know, things like that. My best friend, Shiro Tsukiyama, says I'm what's called a 'psychic'. Sounds pretty cool, right? Well, the only thing I like about this ability, is the fact that I can see the 'Red String' that's wrapped around my pinky finger. It brings me hope that I'll find the person attached to the other end someday. "The 'Red String of Fate' is really amazing! I still can't believe it actually exists...  do I have a red string around my pinky? Can you help me find my soul mate, Y/n? I can't stand to wait any longer! If I do, I just might die!" Shiro gasped dramatically, resting the back of his left hand on his forehead for an extra effect as he picked up the tray for table 5. I've been working at Deathbucks Cafe for nearly two years now, but Shiro has been here for five years. This place is where we met. I'm sixteen now, while Shiro is just three years older than I.   
        "Maybe if you're a good boy, I'll help you out." I shot a wink towards my best friend, and giggled a bit, starting to prepare a sandwich for the lady at table 3.  
        "Awh, no fair, Y/n! You help others out all the time now! I swear you've made a bazillion perfect couples! And half of them are married now!" Shiro whined as he came back, picking up the sandwich and cup of green tea, setting the items on the tray. Sending me a pout, Shiro spun on his heels, plastered a big smile on his face, and walked over to table 3, setting the sandwich and green tea on the table with a simple 'Here you go! Call if you need anything else, ma'am!'  
 

* * *

  
        Slipping on a simple pair of white shorts and a plain black tank top, I searched through my locker for my purple sweater, frustrated when I came up with nothing. "Check your bag, it's probably in there." Shiro said, boredom lacing through his words as he sat in the corner staring up at the ceiling. You must be wondering, 'Why the hell am I getting changed with a male in the room?', well, the answer to that is simple. Shiro has absolutely no interest in the female body. In fact, he's gay. Not the stereotypical gay, he's just like any other guy, only difference is he likes guys and not girls.  
        Ripping my bag open, I growled, seeing my purple sweater stuffed beside my books. "I can't believe I forgot it was in here! Ugh, I should probably stop putting my sweaters in my bag... I always forget about it..." I mumbled, pulling my arms through the soft sleeves. Shiro grabbed my wrist, dragging me outside into the cool air.

        "Finally! Outside at last! Fresh, cool air is soo much better than that stuffy, hot room!" Shiro laughed spinning around with his arms stretched open wide.  
        "Ow! Watch it, dumbass!" Snapping my head up at the sound of a new voice, I noticed a boy with striking red eyes. Letting my own eyes wander around him and the people he was with, I noticed the rather large group of teenagers all wore DWMA uniforms. Smiling, I apologized for Shiro, roughly planting my hand on the back of his head and forcing his to bow with me, growling at him to apologize, noticing the red strings attached to each of their pinky fingers.  
        "Soul, be nice! I'm really sorry about him!" I girl with dirty blonde pigtails laughed nervously, before a loud voice interrupted the awkward exchange.  
        "Hey! Aren't you that psychic girl everybody's talking about!?" Shocked, I stared at the blue haired male as a blush creeped its way onto my face.  
        "I-I didn't know people were talking about me...” I stuttered shyly, unsure of where this was going.  
        "Oh! I heard you help people find their soul mates!" The blonde girl said excitedly, "How does that work exactly?" She stared at me, her eyes filled with curiosity. I could feel all eyes on me at that moment, and I heard Shiro stifle a laugh.

        Glaring slightly at the boy beside me, I returned my focus to the teens in front of me as I felt a slight tug at my pinky finger. "W-well... it's actually really simple for me... you've heard of the Red String of Fate, right? Well, I can see it... all I do to help people is to help them follow the string to the person on the other end...” I explained, unsure of how they would react. Feeling another tug at my pinky finger, I furrowed my eyebrows and looked down, seeing the red string tied around it pull and tug at my finger. Sighing, I let my eyes follow the string until they landed on another pinky finger, belonging to one of the teens in front of me. Looking up slowly, I stared at the albino, as he looked around, obviously bored. My heart began to beat faster and I could feel my cheeks darkening.  
        The blonde girl noticed where my eyes had wandered and giggled a bit, holding out her hand and catching my attention. "Hi, my name is Maka, and this is Soul!"  
        My eyes caught with Soul's, and we just stared at each other for what felt like an eternity.

        And that was the beginning of an amazing adventure.


	2. Chapter 1

 

_-Y/N-_

 

  
        “Y/n? What the fuck are you doing?” Shiro stared at me in horror as I stood atop the monkey bars at the park closest to our work. We pass it on our way home every day, and today, I decided I wanted to stop. I hopped to the next bar, wobbling a bit and almost falling off. “You’re going to break your neck! Get down here!” Shiro shouted at me again, narrowing his eyes as I didn’t listen. I giggled a bit, watching him huff, cross his arms, and turn around.  
        “Well, I’m not going to catch you if you fall.” He stated stubbornly, obviously pouting though I couldn’t see it.  
        “Awh, come on Shiro! It’s fun! I’m not gonna fall!” I shouted as Shiro turned around, and, at the very moment, I toppled over, barely managing to catch myself. I now hung from the monkey bars like a, well, monkey.  
        Smiling sheepishly at my best friend, I stretched my legs so they were as close to the ground as possible, then let myself fall.  
        “Owww…” I whined, shaking the foot I landed on. It seems that whenever I jump down from something and land on my feet, sharp needles stab at me, sending shock waves up towards my ankles and flowering my feet in pain. It doesn’t last all that long, but it still hurts.  
        “Serves you right,” Shiro sighed, sweeping me off my feet. I squeaked, wrapping my arms around his neck instinctively. Glaring at the taller boy, I stretched my arm out to grab my bag – which I had hung on the side on the monkey bars – as we walked out of the park.  
        “We gotta go home. Kuro is probably flipping out by now. Forgot to feed him before we left.” I stared at Shiro as he spoke, a look a disbelief on my face.  
        “You forgot to feed Kuro!?”  
 

 

* * *

   
         _Mrrooww_. I shot through the door, scooping up my precious kitten and slipping and sliding on my slippery hardwood floors in my polka-dot socks. I set the fluffy kitty on the counter, pulling his food dish towards me as I dragged his rather large bad out from below the counter. I have no idea why Shiro got a bag this big. I can’t even lift it.  
        Opening the bag, I pulled out the semi-large scoop, scooped up some food, and filled Kuro’s bowl. The fluffy, white cat purred happily and began eating.  
  
        Kuro, Shiro. The two most important guys in my life. Kuro; meaning black in Japanese, and Shiro; meaning white. Ironic, isn’t it? Well, that’s the point. When Shiro and I decided to buy a kitten, I picked out the fluffiest, whitest one there was. Kuro’s fur is roughly two inches long, and his eyes are a bright, golden yellow. Shiro, on the other hand, has black hair, the blackest I’ve ever seen, and his eyes are a slightly pale purple. Both my guys have the most beautiful eyes, and they complement each other perfectly. Their hair; black and white, their eyes; yellow and purple, their personalities; complete opposites, yet they adore each other anyways. The perfect pair.


	3. Chapter 2

_-Y/N-_  
 

 

        I’ve been wondering around lost for the past thirty minutes. I am now twenty minutes late. Late for what? Well, right about now, I should be baking with Tsubaki and Maka. Why? Because why not? Well, that and Tsubaki is teaching Maka and I how to bake cookies and cakes from scratch. I believe today is cookies.  
        “Y/n?” I heard a voice call out from behind me. It was soon followed by an obnoxious sounding voice.  
        “Y/N, IS THAT YOU?”  
         _Why is Blackstar always yelling?_  I turned around with a smile, hoping they’d take me to where I was supposed to be.  
        “Hello Soul, Blackstar.”  
        “Yo. Maka and Tsubaki sent us to look for you.” Soul had his hands in his pockets, as usual, and I couldn’t help but let my eyes travel towards his right pocket, which held his right hand. His right hand, of course, was occupied by the red string.  
        “Oh! I guess I am really late, huh?” I gave the boys a sheepish smile, which caused Blackstar to laugh for some reason known to only him.  
        “A little late? Ha! Yo-” Soul clapped his right hand over his best friend’s mouth, successfully stopping him from talking. I watched as the string tied to his pinky finger swayed in the wind, and I couldn’t help but smile. Such a beautiful red. I could feel Soul staring at me, though I couldn’t tear my eyes from the string. Part of me wants to tell him, but the other part of me wants to just let things unfold without saying anything. Heart versus brain. Of course, I’ll listen to my brain. I won’t say anything. But, that doesn’t mean the urge and temptation to will automatically disappear.  
        “Let’s go.”  
 

* * *

   
        “You’re always staring at nothing. Why is that?” Soul narrowed his eyes, and his voice demanded my attention. I returned my gaze to his eyes, and just smiled.  
        “She’s watching the strings, you idiot!” Maka whacked Soul on the back of his head as she walked out of the kitchen. Soul ruefully rubbed his head, glaring at Maka as he did so. “Didja get lost?”  
        I tilted my head to the side slightly, offering an apologetic smile. “Yeah… sorry I’m late! I never would have made it if you guys hadn’t sent the boys to come find me.” I laughed nervously as Soul and Blackstar went off to sit on the couch.  
        “Y/n!” looking up, I saw the tell beauty; Tsubaki. Just seeing her bright smile got me excited to do some baking.  
        “It’s wonderful to see you guys again! It’s been forever!”  
        “Oh, Y/n, it’s only been a few days!” Tsubaki laughed as the three of us walked into the kitchen.  
        “May have been only a few days, but it felt like years!” I exclaimed, throwing my hands up into the air, “Having only a couple males to keep me company on a regular basis sucks.” Maka laughed as Tsubaki pulled the flour out from below the counter.  
        “Ready to start?” she asked, a small smile on her face.  
        “Yeah!” Maka and I clapped in unison, mentally preparing ourselves for the disaster to come.  
   
        I flinched as the pan hit the floor, making a loud clattering sound and dragging out a high pitched squeak from my throat. Tsubaki and Blackstar had gone home, and Maka had gone out to get some supplies for icing after we had decided that I’d spend the night here.  
        “What happened?” Soul rushed into the room for the umpteenth time, watching me with worried eyes. I opened my eyes and unclenched my fists, dropping my hands from my chest and lowering my left leg, which I hadn’t even noticed I had lifted.  
        “I uhh… just dropped a pan… again…” I whispered, swiftly crouching down and picking up the pan. I could tell Soul was trying not to laugh as I stood up, placing the pan back on the counter. “It’s okay. You can laugh. I know I’m clumsy, and it can be fairly amusing.” The corner of my lip twitched upwards into a crooked smile as I sighed, glancing back at Soul. He let out a low chuckled, quickly stepping closer towards me.  
        “Need a hand?”  
        “Yeah… thanks, that’s cool of you.” I smiled at the taller male, pointing towards the top shelf, “I’ve been trying to put the pan back up there… but I’m too short.” I laughed nervously as Soul took the pan from me, our hands brushing in the process. Soul sat the pan atop the shelf with ease before turning back to me. We stared at each other in silence before I broke it.  
        “Your eyes are the same colour as the strings. It’s amazing.” I stated, only to immediately regret it. My hands flew to my mouth and I could feel my cheeks quickly becoming hot. Soul frowned, turning his head slightly.  
        “You can really see the ‘Red String of Fate’, huh?”  
        “Yeah…”  
        “Then you can see mine, too?”  
        “Y-yeah…”  
        Soul hesitated before continuing, his cheeks already flushed a deep maroon. “Have you seen the person on the other end?” My eyes widened at the question. It was simple. Innocent. Curious. It was just like the other questions I received from various people. But, unlike with other people, it made my heart stop. I couldn’t breathe. I must have taken too long to reply, because Soul sighed and whispered, “Never mind.”  
        He started to walk away, but I grabbed his wrist as he passed me. It felt like an angry bull was trying to escape my chest as I stared at the defeated looking boy. “I-I’ve seen the person… on the other end… you know them, but I can’t tell you who it is, okay? I… I think you should figure it out yourself. It’ll be more satisfying that way, you know?” my face was burning as I talked quickly, watching every move the albino male made. He stared at me for a moment, his eyebrows furrowing.  
        “What’s it like? Seeing the strings, I mean.”  
        “It’s… strange. But I love it.”  
        “Can you see your string?”  
        I hesitated, biting my lip. “Y-yeah… but it’s not like I use my ability for my own advantage or anything!” I hurriedly explained, waving my hands in front of me.  
        “I didn’t think you would.” Soul laughed, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Do you know who’s at the other end?”  
        “Of course,” I smiled, tucking my hair behind my ear, “I didn’t go searching for him, or anything. I just happened across him one day… August twenty first to be exact. It’s a hard date to forget.” I laughed nervously, looking to the side as I played with my hair.  
        “Are you dating him?” Soul asked, not even realizing he was talking about himself.  
        “No. I’ve spoken to him on several occasions, but I won’t be telling him about the string. I’m going to let things unfold the way they’re meant to. Why?”  
        Soul opened his mouth, about to speak, but the door slammed open, followed by a thud. “Y/n? I’m back.” Maka walked in, her cheeks pink from the cold.  
        “Welcome back!” I smiled, walking towards Maka and taking her hands in mine, bringing them up to my face and blowing on them gently while rubbing them together. “It must be really cold out there, your hands are freezing!”  
        “It started snowing on my way back,” Maka sighed in content as her hands heated up, a small smile creeping its way onto her face, “Let’s make the icing tomorrow. It’s pretty late, and I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted!” I laughed, nodding in agreement.  
        “It’s been a long night… and it’s nearly one am,” I laughed, letting go of the petite girl’s hands. Soul had wandered out of the kitchen at some point during mine and Maka’s conversation. Maka and I quickly started putting ingredients away, and then putting the cookies in the fridge to cool and wait ‘til morning. Once satisfied, we turned to each other, tired but excited smiles on our faces. The cookies had turned out great, and as long as we can prepare the icing properly, they’ll be completed perfectly!  
   
        Maka and I walked into her room, and she tossed me light blue t-shirt with a pink kitten on it, and then light blue pajama shorts with smaller pink kittens on them.  
        “Aw, how cute!” I held up the clothes a smiling gracing my lips.  
        “Those will fit, right?”  
        “Definitely!” Maka and I are about the same size. I’m slightly shorter, and slightly curvier, but there’s not much of a difference, and I’m fairly certain we actually wear the same size clothes. The two of us quickly changed into pajamas, then crawled into her bed.  
        “Night.” Maka yawned, causing me to yawn in return.  
        “G’night.”


	4. Chapter 3

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
                Crash, bang. Crash crash, bang, Bang bang crash. Bang, crash, bang. Bang bang crash, Crash Crash, bang bang.  _I tapped my foot to the beat the men in the middle of the circle made. They were musicians. Musicians whom only need everyday objects to their music. They used pots, pans, spoons and buckets. ”They’re amazing…” I breathed, grabbing hold of the hand next to mine. I never looked at the person whom in which it belonged, but it felt right. Like our hands were meant to meld together just as they were now._ Bang.  
                Bolting straight up, I heaved a few times before laying back down.  _What was I dreaming about?_  I tried to remember the dream, but, of course, like every other time, I only remember how I felt. Joy. Awe. Love.  
                An audible sigh escaped my lips as I looked at the sleeping body beside me, then to the clock.  _Seven forty three, huh? I’ll let her sleep for a while._  Slipping the sheets off, I stood up, quickly tucking Maka in before tip-toeing out of the room. I could hear semi-light footsteps from down the hall and decided to walk towards them. As I entered the kitchen door, I saw a shirtless Soul bending over slightly in front of the open fridge, searching for something.  
                “Ah, there it is!” he mumbled to himself, pulling out a carton of milk. I blushed, looking away from the half-naked male that stood only a couple meters from me. “Oh, hey, Y/n.” Soul said, popping open the nearly empty carton and chugging the rest.  
                “Morning…” I tried not to look, but I couldn’t help it. The boy I had a crush on was shirtless right in front of my eyes. Not only that, but he had a rather interesting scar across his torso.  
                “Cool, right?” Soul flashed me a lopsided smile when he noticed my curious stare, causing my face to heat up even more. I couldn’t help but smile as I turned my head, embarrassed I had been caught. I nodded my head numbly, digging around in my apparent desert of a brain, attempting to discover something intelligent to say. Though, ultimately, I came up with nothing, and was thankfully saved by Maka.  
                “Hey Y/n, why didn’t you wake me up?” Maka walked down the hall slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “Soul? I didn’t think you’d be up so early.” Walking past me, the green eyed girl took a pan and vegetable oil from their respected places and set them on the counter, turning the bottom left burner’s dial to ‘High’. Soul and I didn’t say a word as we watched the seemingly ever-working girl sort things out in her tired mind.  
                “Omelettes?” she finally asked, turning back to look at us. I smiled taking the eggs from the fridge and handing them to Soul before crouching down to get a better look at the vegetables, dairy products. And meat.  
                “Onions, peppers, bacon, ham and cheese. Sound good?” I tilted my head back to look at the two teens behind me, one of which had disappeared. Maka nodded, letting out a tired ‘yes’. I pulled said contents from the fridge, balancing them in my arms, and walked over to the counter, placing the ingredients next to the eggs. Maka placed a large cutting bored on the counter, and we immediately got to work cutting the meat and vegetables. After roughly five minutes, Soul re-entered the kitchen, shredded the cheese, poured himself a glass of water, then left. Ten minutes later, we were ready to start on the omelettes. Maka cracked the eggs and scrambled them around a bit. I waited a few moments before dropping the small chunks for food in. When the omelette was done, Maka flipped it out onto a plate, and got started on the next. I added cheese, then folded it. By the time that was done, it was time to add meat and vegetables to the second omelette. We repeated these actions until we had six medium sized omelettes.  
                “Soul! Food is ready!” Maka placed Soul’s plate on the table as I grabbed mine. We simultaneously walked out to the living room, placing our plates on the coffee table before heading back to Maka’s room to get our books. After that was done, I curled up on one end of the couch, while Maka curled up on the other. Soul had watched our actions the entire time from the kitchen doorway, plate in hand and eating.  
                “How are you guys so in sync?” Soul laughed, causing me to look up while Maka simply ignored him, engrossed in her book. I just smiled before scooping a mouth full of cheesy omelette into my mouth, already reading my book.  
 

 

* * *

   
                “No! No, you can’t kill him! What the heck!?” I screamed, jolting up from my half sitting position. Maka jumped, staring at my wide eyed as we untangled our legs.  
                “What page are you on?”  
                “135.”  
                “Same.”  
                We stared at each other for a few moments in silence, trying to figure out why the author had killed such an important character.  
                “Do you suddenly want chocolate? Or is that just me?”  
                “I want chocolate.”  
                Maka and I ran to her room, quickly throwing on some clothes and grabbing our phones.  
                “I’m broke…” I sighed, finally realizing I had spent the last of my free money  _on_  the book a few days earlier as I slipped on my shoes. Maka checked her wallet before banging her head on the wall.  
                “I’m broke, too…” she mumbled, pressing her forehead to the wall. We stood there in miserable silence for a while, trying to figure out what to do.  
                “What are you guys doing?” Soul asked, walking through the door.  _When did he leave?_  Shiro popped up behind him, narrowing his eyes as he studied our faces.  
                “Someone died and/or they don’t have money.” He stated simply, a sympathetic smile forming on his face. I stumbled over to the tall male, wrapping my arms around him and shoving my face into his chest.  
                “Both…” I groaned, trying to seem as pathetic as possible as I realized how much money my best friend had. His parents are rich, and send him tons of money each month with the condition he doesn’t get fired from his job.  
                “You want chocolate, don’t you?” I nodded, leaning into the male more, trying to push him out the door as discreetly as possible. “I’ll buy it for you.” He sighed, a knowing smile on his face.  
                “Really?” I asked, grabbing Maka’s hand. The dirty-blonde girl looked unsure, but tempted.  
                “Yeah, c’mon.” Shiro chuckled, walking out the door. “You coming, Soul?” he looked back, eyeing the albino. Maka and I watched the crimson eyed male. Soul sighed, grabbing his jacket from the hook once more as he followed the three of us out the door.


	5. Chapter 4

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
        “What on earth happened?” I gasped, staring at the two boys currently being patched up. Tsubaki was focused on patching up Blackstar, while Soul just watched, annoyed.  
        “Soul and Blackstar picked a fight with some thugs. Apparently the thugs were experienced weapons and meisters. Blackstar can’t even _lift_ Soul.” Maka sighed, exasperated, handing another band aid to Tsubaki. I frowned, sitting on the coffee table in front of Soul, and looked over his wounds. They were mild, just a few scratches here and there. Blackstar is the only one with actual cuts, and even those are mild. Soul shifted under my stare, eventually growing uncomfortable and standing up, walking into the kitchen. I followed him.  
        “Why would you pick a fight with thugs?” I whispered, placing my arms on the counter beside him and staring out the window while he slouched a bit, gulping down a glass of water.  
        “Blackstar picked the fight. Couldn’t leave him there alone.”  
        “But you guys _know_ Blackstar can’t use you. Your wavelengths or something are off, right?” Soul raised a brow, surprised I knew even a little about that stuff. “Maka mentioned it when she was complaining a couple weeks ago.” I gave the albino an awkward smile, only receiving a nod in return.  
        “It’s not cool to leave your best friend hanging.” Soul replied, leaving the kitchen and walking down the hall.  
        “And you’re all about being cool…” I whispered, knowing he’d never hear me. I could hear Tsubaki chiding Blackstar gently, unhappy he picked a fight with such a large group without her.  
        “You’re too soft on him, Tsubaki.” Maka sighed, making her way towards me. “Jeez, Y/n. I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do with those idiots.” I laughed, earning a half-hearted glare from the dirty-blonde just as my phone went off.  
        “Hello?” I answered the unknown number cautiously, unsure about actually answering.  
        “Y/n! Oh, thank the gods you picked up! Where are you!?”  
        “Uh, I’m at Maka’s place. Got here not long ago, why?”  
        “Can I come over? I’ll explain later!” I mouthed the words to Maka, and she nodded, though her face showed she was just as confused as I am.  
        “Yeah, sure. When will you get here?”  
        “In two minutes, I’m rounding the corner, open the door!!” My eyes widened as I ran to the door, hearing the urgency in his voice. Swinging the door open, I was nearly tackled by the tall male.  
        “Shiro? What’s going on?” Maka asked as he slammed the door shut, breathing heavily.  
        “Someone has been following me all day!” the raven haired male huffed, backing away from the door slowly, his eyes wide. “I know I’m pretty hot and all, but that doesn’t mean I should be stalked!”  
        “DON’T WORRY, BLACKSTAR WILL PROTECT YOU!” the blunette jumped up on the back of the couch, laughing hysterically while pointing down at the now confused male, surprised at how Blackstar reacted.  
        A sudden knock sounded on the door, causing Shiro to jump nearly ten feet in the air. “Your secret admirer is here.” I whispered, wiggling my eyebrows at the taller male, whom glared at me in return, unamused.  
        “Hello?” I asked, opening the door a crack.  
        “No don’t open the door, you idiot!” Shiro shouted, both knees and his left hand planted on the ground as his right hand shot up in my direction.  
        “Why should you not open the door?” I stifled a giggle as I look as the somewhat confused male in front of me, two absent minded girls behind him.  
        “Oh, hello Kid! Liz, Patty.” I smiled, allowing three inside. “Shiro was being followed today. He thought the stalker was at the door.” Kid paled slightly, staring at the nervously smiling teen on the ground.  
        “How old are you, Shiro?” he asked, raising a brow at the older male.  
        “Nineteen…” Shiro said slowly, returning the raised brow towards the Shinigami, “Why? How old are you?”  
        “I am seventeen. Liz here is eighteen, and Patty is sixteen.” Kid stated simply, taking a seat on the couch.  
        “Whoa, Liz you’re eighteen!?” I asked, surprise leaking out of every pore on my body.  
        “Well, yeah.” Liz said nonchalantly, waving her hand in the air.  
        “Are you saying you didn’t know how old your friends are?” Kid asked, smirking at my ignorance and naivety. I frowned, wondering why I had never asked.  
        “I guess I just kind of assumed you were all sixteen. I mean, you all look my age, soo…” I rubbed the back of my head, an embarrassed blush rising to my face as I smiled awkwardly. “How… old are all of you?”  
        “Most of us are sixteen… the only exceptions are Kid, Liz and Tsubaki.” Maka stated, tossing a chocolate bar my way. I caught it with ease, giving Maka a questioning look. “Can you take this to Soul? He’s in a bad mood, and you’re probably the only one he won’t snap at.” Maka sighed, handing me a sandwich and glass of orange juice on a tray. I nodded, shoving the chocolate bar in my pocket as I took the tray from my friend, walking towards Soul’s bedroom door. Balancing the tray on my left hand, I listened for a moment, trying to see if Soul was asleep or not.  
        “So uncool…” I heard a muffled voice on the other side of the door and smiled, knocking on the door lightly. I waited, listening to Soul’s footsteps as he came towards the door. As Soul opened the door, my right hand reclaimed the right side of the tray.  
        “Oh, it’s you.” Soul said, his tired eyes showing a hint of annoyance as he heard Blackstar’s shouting from across the house.  
        “I brought some food for you.” I smiled, holding up the tray, “Can I come in?” Soul glanced around his room before nodding. _Probably making sure there’s nothing ‘uncool’ laying out._  
        “Make yourself comfortable.” Soul said, taking a seat on his bed. I nodded, taking a seat at his desk, placing the tray atop it.  
        “You’re in a bad mood ‘cause you lost against a bunch of thugs, huh?” I asked, trying my hardest not to smile or laugh. Soul’s eyes widened as he stared at me in shock.  
        “W-what!? No, of course not!” Soul flushed, turning away to hide it.  
        “Oh, really?” I questioned him, using a tone to suggest I believe him, but that I also want more information. A curious tone, if you will.  
        “I’m way too cool to get upset over a stupid fight like that.” Soul whispered, tilting his head down so his hair would cover his face.  
        “Then… what is it?” I asked, leaning forward slightly, intrigued by this side of Soul. I saw it once before; that night I had stayed over, but that was over a month ago. _I want to know… all about this side of him._  
        Soul reeled back slightly, startled by my obvious interest. The albino narrowed his eyes and stared at me, long and hard, as if trying to decipher my thoughts. I puffed out my cheeks, pursed my lips, and furrowed my brows. _I’m sure I look utterly ridiculous, but Soul is amused_. Soul smiled, letting out a low chuckle.  
        “Well, you see… there’s this… girl. I… kinda like her, but every time I’m around her… I make a complete fool of myself,” Soul sighed, rubbing the back of his neck slightly before placing his elbows on his knees, grasps his hands as he looked at the ground. I felt my heart sink into my stomach as I waited patiently for him to continue.  
        “Whenever I see her, my heart starts racing and I get butterflies in my stomach… though, they aren’t really butterflies. More like cannon balls, hitting my insides… urging me to vomit and make an even bigger fool of myself,” Soul chuckled bitterly, shaking his head, “I always freeze up when I talk to her… I stutter, and I can’t think properly. It’s embarrassing. So uncool.” Soul whispered, making lean in more so I could hear him clearly.  
        “She’s always on my mind. It’s like I can’t think of anything else. I can’t even escape the thoughts when I sleep; they just turn into dreams. Dreams that give me a glimpse of what it could be like if she liked me back, though I know she doesn’t see me as anything more than a friend. She’s way too perfect for that.”  
        I watched Soul for a moment, my eyes examining every inch of his face. “You say she’s perfect, but nobody is perfect. It’s… impossible.” I said, reminding myself of that simple fact. _Nobody’s perfect. Not even Soul._ I sighed audibly, causing the crimson-eyed male to look up.  
        “People say it’s impossible, but I can’t find any flaws,” Soul grumbled, his eyes trailing over my face, trying to figure out what I’m thinking, “Even when other people point out flaws, or when she points out flaws, I see absolutely nothing but perfection. Her so-called ‘flaws’ are just attributes that make her _her_.”  
        “What’s she like?” I asked suddenly, surprising even myself. Soul raised a brow, seemingly unsure of how to answer my question. “I know you said she’s perfect, but perfection can mean different things. Different personalities.”  
        “She’s… kind. And funny.” Soul started, a smile creeping its way onto his face, “She’s accepting and understanding. She always seems to know what to do, and she’s really clumsy, but it’s adorable. She’s adorable… I… think I love her…” Soul stared at me in shock, sudden realization written all over his face as I felt my heart shatter. _It’s not like the red string really means anything… I mean, it’s more of a strong suggestion, right? Plenty of people happily marry the one the string doesn’t lead to… even ones that know who their soulmate is…_ My thoughts trailed off as I forced a smile on my face, making it look as natural as possible.  
        “Y/n! Hey, c’mon! We gotta go before it gets dark!” Shiro called out to me, quickly stepping quietly down the hall.  
        “Well, I’ve got to go.” I smiled, standing up and walking towards the door. Pausing, I glanced back at Soul, my right hand on the doorknob. “It… seems like you really love her. I hope things work out for you.” I smiled warmly, sincerely meaning what I said as I left the teenage male’s room, meeting Shiro a few steps away from it after I shut the door.  
        “Hurry, we gotta get home before it gets dark. Gods know what that stalker will do after it’s dark…” Shiro shuddered, grabbing my wrist and pulling me down the hall as I let out a soft chuckle, amused.  
        “Alright, let’s go home.”


	6. Chapter 5

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
                “Y/n? What are you doing?” Shiro asked, waving a hand in front of my face.  
                “Staring at the wall.” I answered, my eyes starting to water from being open much too long.  
                “You look like you’re going to cry.” The ravenette’s brows furrowed, concern written all over his face.  
                “I haven’t blinked for two minutes.” I resisted the urge to blink, disregarding the stinging sensation in my eyes.  
                “Why’d you start a staring contest with the wall?”  
                “I didn’t mean to… I was thinking, lost in my thoughts, and then the wall provoked me! I swear!” I smiled, trying not to laugh as my eyes started to twitch. Shiro stayed silent for a moment, watching me struggle to keep my eyes open. I eventually gave in, blinking my eyes rapidly before squeezing them shut and rubbing at them furiously. “Okay, bad idea! Bad! Idea!” I whined, opening my eyes to look up at my roommate.  
                “Your eyes are red,” he smirked, amused by the pain I had acquired by making such a bad decision. “Hurry and get ready, our shift starts in thirty minutes,”  
                “What, seriously? But I just got home from school!” my eyes widened as I grabbed the digital clock from the table beside the couch my behind had previously resided, “Or… not… apparently I got home an hour ago…” I mumbled in shock, glancing up at the white haired male.  
                “You zoned out for an hour? You haven’t done that in a while,” he laughed, though I could still see the concern laced across his features and worry in his eyes.  
                “Yeah, guess I lost track of time while I was thinking. I go put my uniform on, wait for me at the door!”  
   
                “What were you thinking about?” I raised my head in shock as Shiro and I walked down the sidewalk, now only a couple blocks from the Death Café.  
                “W-what?” I asked, startled. _I didn’t think he was going to question me now…_  
                “You’re obviously upset about something. You have been since we were at Soul and Maka’s place a couple days go. What’s on your mind?” I smiled, knowing Shiro could see right through me, so there was no point in lying.  
                “Soul said he’s in love with someone. I can’t get his face out of my head; the face he made when he talked about her. He made a face, a face that only people in love make when they think about that certain someone.” I sighed, a sad smile gracing my features as we arrived at work.  
                “He didn’t say who she was, right?”  
                “No, why?”  
                “He could’ve been talking about you,” Shiro smiled and waved at our coworkers; the ones we’re here to relieve.  
                “Why would you think that?” my lips pulled upwards into an automatic, bright smile, as I followed suit, waving at our coworkers.  
                “Let’s just say it’s a gut feeling.” Shiro laughed, “By the way, I figured out who the ‘stalker’ was.”  
                “Really? Who was it?”  
                “Kid. He apologized yesterday, said he had wanted to talk to me but I was busy the entire time and he couldn’t find the right moment to but in.” Shiro laughed, “I was pretty busy that day, rushing everywhere and whatnot. Anyways, he asked me on a date. That’s what he wanted to talk about.”  
                “What’d you say?” I could feel myself growing excited as I stopped, balling my fists and holding them to my chest, staring at him hopefully and full of interest. Shiro backed away awkwardly, taken aback by my sudden change in mood.  
                “W-well, I agreed, of course. I… didn’t exactly have a reason to refuse. Kid’s cool, and hot. Mind you, the whole ‘everything must be symmetrical’ thing is kind of weird… but hey! Everybody has their quirks!” Shiro laughed, taking my hand and pulling me into the back room, so we could put our stuff in our lockers.  
                “Oh, this is perfect! I totally thought you’d be the one to make the first move, but wow I like this progress even more!”  
                “Waitwaitwait… did you know this would happen?”  
                “That’s for me to know, and you to keep your pretty white nose out of!” I winked, dropping my bag into my locker and locking it. “Now, let’s get to work!”  
   
                _Ding ding_. The café’s door bell rang, alerting Shiro and I of a new customer.  
                “Welcome to the Death Café! Please take a seat anywhere, and I’ll be right with you!” I tilted my head and turned towards the door, giving the person a large, close-eyed smile as I recited the words, pleased with how well the day has been going.  
                “Hey, Y/n.” a familiar voice chimed in my ears, echoing in my mind. I opened my eyes, shock written all over my face.  
                “Soul! What are you doing here?” I questioned, taking a few steps over to the albino male.  
                “Hmm, wanted to ask you for advice.” Soul glanced around the café, his eyes full of boredom. “Can the café spare you for a few minutes?” I looked around the café, at the few customers we have at the current time.  
                “Yes, but only for a few minutes. The busy hour starts in twenty minutes, so Shiro and I will have to prepare…” I trailed off, lost in thought once again as I made a few hand signs to Shiro, alerting him that I’d be going out for a few minutes. He nodded, giving me a smile as Soul and I made our way outside.  
                “Soo… what is it?” I twirled, taking in the fresh, cool air before stopping directly in front of Soul, his cheeks tinted a light pink as he stared at me.  
                “W-well, it’s about… what I told you a couple days ago…” Soul scratched the back of his head, glancing off to the side.  
                “Oh, about the girl?” I asked, my heart dropping slightly. I tilted my head, placing a finger on my chin as curiosity filled my eyes. “You need advice, regarding her?”  
                “A-ah, yeah… I’m not entirely sure what to do…” the albino teen rubbed the back on his neck, embarrassed.  
                “Tell her you love her, of course.” I stated bluntly, as though it were obvious.  
                “Well, I know that… but how? I mean… oh, I don’t know,” he sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, “If a guy were to confess to you… but slowly… how would you want it to be done?”  
                “How would I…?” I stared at him in shock, a small smile creeping its way onto my face, “Well, I think I’d want him to just come right out an say it. But, if you’re talking about slowly… like, building up to the confession point over a few days, I’d say… spending time together, and compliments are always good.” I smiled sadly at the ground, imagining what it would be like, “But what’s most important, is making the other person know you care, you know?”  
                “Yeah… er, thanks.” Soul smiled, taking a few steps down the sidewalk, turning around mid-step, “By the way, Y/n, that uniform looks great on you. You’re adorable.”  
_And with that, he was gone, leaving me standing there, alone, in front of the Death Café, my face a deep crimson, eyes wide, and mouth slightly ajar._


	7. Chapter 6

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
                “Yo,” Soul called out as I walked outside, curious as to why he was here. The albino male had texted me just moments before, asking me to come outside. I looked over the railing at the top of the stairs that lead to mine and Shiro’s apartment from the street. A sudden gust of wind blew by, ruffling my hair and blowing up my pastel blue skirt. Embarrassed, I pushed my skirt down, holding it in place as I cursed my idea to wear a flowy skirt on such a windy day. I could her Shiro laughing from inside as my face grew red, causing me to turn around an glare at him. I banged on the window where he and Kuro were sitting, startling the two males.  
                “Soul, what’re you doing here?” I swiftly turned around and flew down the stairs, skipping several steps at a time as I ran to meet him. Slightly out of breath, I stood before Soul in nothing but my blue, knee length skirt and a white tank-top. I wasn’t even wearing shoes, or socks for that matter.  
                “You free?” he asked simply, amused by attire on such a windy day. I smiled, nodding.  
                “Totally! I haven’t anything to do but take care of those idiots inside.” I glared back up at the window once more, spotting Shiro staring back at me. I pulled the skin below my left eye down with my index finger, and stuck my tongue out, displeased with the older male. Soul chuckled as Shiro returned the action.  
                “Well, go get your jacket and shoes. We’re going out.” Soul ordered, a light pink blush dusting his cheeks, thought barely noticeable. _Probably from the wind. It’s making it pretty chilly outside._  
                “Right!” I ran back up the stairs, yelling at Shiro as I opened the apartment door. I slipped on a pair of purple and blue flats; pastel purple in the front, fading into pastel blue in the back. _I love the flats so much… they’re so cute!_  
                “Your jacket, milady.” Shiro bowed, holding out my pastel purple leather jacket. I raised a brow, impressed by his choice of jacket.  
                “Thank you. I was going to wear this one, but it going way better than the sweater I was gonna put on…” I trailed off, slipping my arms into the jacket as he held it open for me.  
                “You know this is a date, right?” Shiro chuckled, placing a hand on my head.  
                “Don’t be silly. Soul probably wants advice again.” I frowned, secretly hoping I could consider it a date as I opened the door.  
                “Good luck,” the tall male said, kissing my forehead, “Have fun!”  
                “Yeah, yeah, back off old man!” I laughed shoving my loving roommate away from me as I ran down the stairs.  
                “If she gets hurt, I’ll kill you, Soul!” Shiro called down, indicating to the motorbike the albino was leaning against. Soul waved him off before turning his head to look in my direction, his eyes growing wide. I smiled, jogging up to him as I tried to keep my eyes off the red string blowing softly in the wind. As I stopped in front of him, another gust of wind blew my, flinging my hair into my face and blowing my skirt up once more. My hands shot down to the front of my skirt, holding it down as my hair landed on my face. My cheeks heated up as I stared at a laughing Soul through the thick clumps of hair covering my face. Soul reached over, pushing my hair back and out of my face as I straightened out my skirt, smiling brightly.  
                “Seems the wind doesn’t like me much, huh?” I laughed flattening my hair as Soul got on the bike.  
                “Get on.” Soul looked back at me as I sat sideways on the bike, unable to sit normally because of my skirt. “Put your feet on the peg, and hold on tight.” Soul guided my hands around his waist gently, causing my face to flush a deep red. I nodded, giving him a squeeze to show I understood as I turned slightly, my feet firmly on the peg. Soul started the bike, and started moving. Not fast, but not slow.  
I leaned into the male, pressing my chest against his back as I placing my chin on his shoulder, my hair blowing behind me. I sighed in content, watching the terrain flow past us steadily. Soul focused on the rode, seemingly watching for something in particular as we slowed down. He lifted his head slightly, glancing up for a short moment as he leaned to the right, slowing to a stop at the side of the rode. I jumped off, wobbling slightly. Looking up, I spotted as sign saying _Nella Aquarium & Observatory._  
                “Wow, I haven’t been here in years!” I gasped, staring up at the large structure as Soul walked ahead of me, turning around with a large smile plastered on his face.  
                “Well, come on.” He chuckled as my eyes grew wide and I ran to catch up with his, my excitement showing noticeably in my body language. As we walked in, Soul told me to wait by a tank of gold and silver fish as he went to speak to a lady at the desk, paying her the admission. I watched the fish swim around, doing nothing special, yet I gaped, hold my face close to the glass, my eyes wide. I heard laughing behind me, causing me to jump and turn around, smacking Soul lightly on the arm.  
                “Don’t scare me like that!” I giggled, grabbing Soul’s hand and leading him to the stairs leading down towards the Aquarium space.  
   
                “Wow!” I gasped, staring at the large, rainbow coloured fish in front of me. I pressed my hands to the glass as I watched the fish swim around, interacting with one another. My eyes grew wide as I saw an orange, white and black striped fish. “Soul, look! It’s Nemo!” I point towards the fish, a giggle escaping my throat as I leaned against the male beside be, feeling the vibrations caused by his laughing.  
                “Wow, mommy, daddy, look! That pretty lady found Nemo!” a small voice shouted, causing me to turn around, smiling as a small boy ran towards the spot beside me. He pressed his hands and face to the glass and gasped, spotting all the pretty fish before turning around, hugging me, “Thanks pretty lady! I’ve been looking for Nemo for a long time!” I laughed, crouching down and hugging the small boy. As he pulled away, I pointed to a larger clown fish.  
                “That must be Nemo’s dad!” I laughed as the boy jumped, excited by seeing the fish. Soul laughing, gripping my hand as he pulled me away, shaking his head slightly.  
                “Bye bye pretty lady!”  
                “Bye bye!” I laughed, slowly pulling Soul over towards where the sharks were located.  
                “That kid knows what he’s talking about.” Soul said, staring at the fish we walked by.  
                “Hmm? What do you mean?” I asked, curious as we reached the shark’s location.  
                “You’re pretty.” Soul stated simply, turning to face the sharks, a light pink dusting his cheeks. My face grew red as I stared at him, unsure what to say. We stayed silent for a few moments, watching as the workers dropped food into the shark tank. The sharks went wild, ripping into the meat. I watched in awe and wonderment.  
                “So… that girl you were talking about. Who is she?” I asked suddenly, surprising myself. My hands flew to my mouth, my face growing darker. “I-I mean…”  
                “It’s you.” Soul stared at me, his face completely serious. My eyes widened as I stared at him in shock. I bit my lip, looking down towards the floor, trying to sort my thoughts as random words flew around in my mind, confusing me further. Furrowing my brows, I sorted through the words, attempting to form a sentence.  
                “Look, I get if you don’t feel the same… just… say something,” Soul whispered, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the sharks in front of us. I looked up, staring at his disheartened face as I held his left hand with both of my hands, leaning up on my tip toes and kissing his cheek. Soul turned to me, surprised as I bit my lip once more, leaning my forehead against his shoulder, tears daring to fall down my cheeks.  
                “I-I thought…” I started, my hands slipping from his as I wrapped my arms around his torso, burying my face into his chest. “I thought you liked someone else.” my voice was muffled by his shirt, but I knew he understood when he wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin atop my head.  
                “You’re adorable, Y/n.” Soul whispered, causing me to looked up at him, a tear rolling down my right cheek. I stood on my tip toes, placing a kiss on his nose.  
                “Soul, I love you.” I smiled, tightening my grip on his shirt. Soul’s face grew a deep red as he stared at me with wide eyes. Embarrassed, he turned his head to the side, covering the lower half of his face with his hand.  
                “I love you, too.”


	8. Epilogue

 

_-Y/N-_

 

   
                “Soul!” Maka yelled as I stepped into their warm home, “Y/n is here!” I laughed as I heard a loud bang, indicating Soul fell over. He popped his head out of his room, panicked as he realized what time it was.  
                “I’ll be right there!” Maka sighed as he slammed his door, probably getting dressed and straightening up his room. The blonde girl beside me slipped on her jacket, shaking her head slightly.  
                “I’m going shopping with Shiro. He said he wanted help picking out a one-year anniversary present for Kid.” Maka sighed, staring at her phone. “He waited way too long. He’s only got a few hours until his date with Kid.”  
                I laughed, nodding in agreement. “Shiro has a tendency to wait ‘til last minute. Thanks again for helping him. I couldn’t since today is mine and Soul’s one-year, too.”  
                “Well, someone has to make sure the present is symmetrical!” Maka laughed, opening the door, “I still find it amusing that you guys started dating at the same time.”  
                “Well, at least we’ll never forget!”  
   
                “Hey, Y/n?” Soul asked, staring at the motion picture on the television. He tightened his grip around my waist as I snuggled into him further, tilting my head to look up at him, then to our tangled legs.  
                “Yeah, what is it?” Soul reached into his pocket, pulling something out. Soul placed something thin and cold around my neck, clicking it in the back.  
                “Happy anniversary.” Soul kissed the top of my head as I picked the necklace up from my chest, examining the silver pendant with a smile. It was a heart on a thin chain. The heart had the word _Fate_ engraved into it in cursive, with two small gemstones just above it.  
                “Our birthstones…” I whispered, turning around quickly and throwing my arms around the male. “It’s beautiful, Soul, thank you!” I laughed, pulling away just enough to place me lips on his, a pink hue covering his cheeks. “Happy one-year, Soul.” I pulled away, gently pressing my body against his, our chests together and my chin resting on his shoulder as I closed my eyes, slipping my arms around his torso. Soul wrapped his arms around my shoulders, placing his hands on my lower back.  
                “I love you, Y/n. You’re my entire world.”  
                “I love you, too, Soul.” I whispered before closing my eyes, falling asleep.


End file.
